petshopboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Go West
Go West was the second single released from Very. Background Originally written by the Village People and released in 1979, Go West was not as popular a hit for that band as some of their others. Pet Shop Boys decided to perform a cover version of this song for an AIDS benefit at the Hacienda Club in 1992, and subsequently decided to record it as a non-album single -- even though Neil allegedly had difficulty remember the lyrics during the performance. Production In 1992, the song was recorded and mixed with Mark Stent and several single and extended versions were created. The intent was to release this version coupled with the b-side Forever In Love. However, these mixes were not ultimately used. Instead, Go West was re-mixed and re-produced with Stephen Hague and Brothers In Rhythm and added to the Very '''album. It was paired with a new b-side, Shameless, and released as the second single. Releases And Versions Remixes of the track are numerous, some were done based on the 1992 recording, and many are unreleased. The original Mark Stent versions were heavily sought after and bootlegged, as well as several mixes reportedly done by Mark Picchiotti and Teri Bristol. At the time of the 1993 release, the only official versions of '''Go West were those done by Brothers In Rhythm, Kevin Saunderson and Farley & Heller. Chart Positions * UK #2 * Australia #10 Lyrics Neil and Chris wrote new lyrics for their version of the song, these are indicated below with asterisks. Come on, come on, come on, come on (Together) We will go our way (Together) We will leave someday (Together) Your hand in my hand (Together) We will make our plans (Together) We will fly so high (Together) Tell all our friends good-bye (Together) We will start life new (Together) This is what we'll do (Go West) Life is peaceful there (Go West) In the open air (Go West) Where the skies are blue (Go West) This is what we're gonna do (Go West, this is what we're gonna do, Go West) (Together) We will love the beach (Together) We will learn and teach (Together) Change our pace of life (Together) We will work and strive (I love you) I know you love me (I want you) How could I disagree? (So that's why) I make no protest (When you say) You will do the rest (Go West) Life is peaceful there (Go West) In the open air (Go West) Baby you and me (Go West) This is our destiny (Go West) Sun in wintertime (Go West) We will do just fine (Go West) Where the skies are blue (Go West, this is what we're gonna do) * There where the air is free * we'll be (We'll be) what we want to be * Now if we make a stand * we'll find (We'll find) our promised land (I know that) There are many ways (To live there) In the sun or shade (Together) We will find a place (To settle) Where there's so much space (Without rush) And the pace back East (The hustling) Rustling just to feed (I know I'm) Ready to leave too (So that's what) We are gonna do (What we're gonna do is Go West) Life is peaceful there (Go West) There in the open air (Go West) Where the skies are blue (Go West) This is what we're gonna do (Life is peaceful there) Go West (In the open air) Go West (Baby, you and me) Go West (This is our destiny) Come on, come on, come on, come on (Go West) Sun in wintertime (Go West) We will feel just fine (Go West) Where the skies are blue (Go West) This is what we're gonna do (Come on, come on, come on, come on) (Go West) ------ written by Victor Willis, Henri Belolo, Jacques Morali, Neil Tennant, Chris Lowe Videos Neil, Chris and Silvia Mason-James performing in a computer generated environment insterspersed with shots in and around Moscow.